Superman's Suit
Superman's Suit is a Kryptonian Skinsuit worn by Kal-El, otherwise known to the world as the nigh invincible alien hero "Superman," who first put it on after learning and embracing his alien heritage, and has so far worn it in multiple battles with the Sword of Rao Kryptonian invaders, including his first battle of all (with both Faora-Ul and Nam-Ek) and final battle with General Zod. Discovery The skinsuit was stored in an ancient scout ship which had crash-landed on the planet Earth thousands of years ago, and it was originally worn by one of Kal-El's ancestors of the House of El. It remained there until Kal-El discovered the ship and a holographic projection of his father Jor-El, which revealed the suit inside, while explaining to him that the S-shaped glyph on the chest is not only the symbol of the House of El, but also a symbol of hope, embodied in which is the potential that every individual has to be a force for good and righteousness. He encouraged Kal-El to uphold what his family had once stood for by bringing this hope to Earth and humankind, embodying the best of both Earth and Krypton, thereby giving humankind "an ideal to strive towards". Kal-El then donned the suit as a rite of passage, and proceeded to walk outside, finally accepting his alien heritage and fully understanding his abilities, which allowed him to finally reach his full potential, becoming more powerful than ever before. Determined to "test the limits" of his powers, Kal-El proceeded to leap immense distances through the air, finally learning how to fly (leaving several craters and sheering off a mountaintop in the process), by manipulating a gravitational field around himself. He flew miles into the sky at extreme supersonic speeds, flying first from the Arctic across the Atlantic Ocean to the savannahs of Kenya, and then back over the ocean to the Monument Valley in Utah, after which he briefly flew into outer space. First Public Appearance After choosing to surrender himself to the people of Earth, Kal-El donned the skinsuit again, and flew to Peterson Air Force Base. He kept on the skinsuit during his meetings with Sub-Commander Faora-Ul and General Zod, his escape from Black Zero, his first battle (with Faora-Ul and Nam-Ek), his battle with the World Engine in the Indian Ocean, and his final battle with Zod. In the process of it all, the US military recognizes him as an ally, and nicknames Kal-El "Superman", due to the S-shaped glyph on his skinsuit's chest. Superman From that point on, whenever protecting Earth from dangerous threats, Superman always dons his Kryptonian skinsuit. In honor of the extraordinary heroics that he had displayed while saving Earth, the citizens of Metropolis soon build a massive silvery-gray statue of the mighty alien hero, depicting him wearing the skinsuit. Specifications The Superman skinsuit is made of a blue chainmail-like material with gauntlets a series of separate bands circling his sleeves; the S-shaped House of El glyph in red and yellow on the chest with with a middle embossed line (with Kryptonian hieroglyphics along both sides of it) in the middle of the "S".; several silver designs on his torso point to the buckle, which is a square with an S-shaped glyph in its middle; a silver stripe going down the length of the legs and curves back midway from the waist. The boots are made of the same material as the suit itself, but are colored a bright red, and have M-shaped double rims on the tops. The cape, made of cloth, is painted a far brighter red than even the boots and glyph, and reaches to the ground, trailing behind slightly. During Kal-El's mental torture sequence at General Zod's hands, the color of the skinsuit's body, boots, glyph, and cape briefly changed to black, matching Zod's. Appearances *Man of Steel: The Early Years *Man of Steel: The Fate of Krypton *Man of Steel: Superman Saves Smallville *Man of Steel: Superman's Superpowers *Man of Steel Prequel *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Playground Heroes *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Lights Out *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Upstairs/Downstairs *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Justice League'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' *''Untitled Superman film'' }} Trivia * This is the first time in any media outside the comics that a Superman costume has no trunks. *In the comics, Martha Kent was responsible for making the suit. *While auditioning for the role, Henry Cavill wore a replica suit to one Christopher Reeve wore in Superman (1978).http://www.flickeringmyth.com/2014/03/see-henry-cavill-in-christopher-reeve.html *Costume designer Michael Wilkinson made slight changes to the suit from Man of Steel so that the design didn't feel massively Alien in comparison to other heroes' costumes in the DC Comics Extended Universe. Changes made were the gauntlets were slightly altered, the "belt buckle" was changed from round to square, the Emblem was slightly changed with added Kryptonian text, Kryptonian text was added on the shoulders, the cape material was changed, and the suit became brighter. See Also *Kryptonian Skinsuit Garment *House of El **Jor-El **Kal-El References Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Costumes Category:Kryptonian Category:House of El Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League